


donaldu trumpu (a memoir)

by shreddedapple



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Funny, I'm Sorry, Other, President, Sex, donald trump having sex with a dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shreddedapple/pseuds/shreddedapple
Summary: sorry.





	donaldu trumpu (a memoir)

_**Donald**_ moaned, tilting his head back as he slid down on the silicone cock.

He wrapped a hand around his small, dripping dick, “V-Vlad-” he murmured, his nasally voice dripping with lust as he moved down the fake dick, letting out tiny moans with every movement.

“Vladimiiiiir..” he moaned louder, rocking his hips as he reached the base. He steadied himself with his other hand, lifting his wrinkly flabby ass before sinking back down because he was too weak to hold himself up.

“V-Vlad, oh god, I-I’m close, daddy!” he cried. The man in question had coincidentally stepped into the office for some reason, before slowly stepping out before Trump could notice, shaking his head.

This was normal.

Donald was still moaning his heart out, slowly fucking himself on the thick cock, before he came unannounced over his tiny ass baby hand. “Daddyyyyy..~” he breathed, his eyes opening.

He looked around the empty room, noticing how all of the paintings’ eyes were focused on him.

Somehow.

He struggled to get off the fake cock, his loose skin flapping as he finally succeeded, dropping to the floor on his stomach, before wrapping his lips around it, sucking vigorously, as though he was trying to make the silicone cum.

He drooled around it, and could only fit the tip in- For a guy with such a big mouth, he's gotta work on his fellatio skills.

He paused after his heart couldn't handle the sheer force of half sitting up, slowly flopping to the floor, covered in his own cum. His eyes fluttered shut, before he fell asleep, half naked on his office floor.

 

He woke up after an hour to people shrieking- “WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY IS THE PRESIDENT NAKED? WHY IS THERE A DILDO ON THE FLOOR?!!”

At the word dildo, Donald released over his stomach again- he had a cum word for times like this, duh.

The people continued to scream, before they left.

Donald’s phone was blowing up with notifications that his nudes were released and people did not want to see them. He moaned, rolling over and falling asleep again.

He was the president. He didn't care about this shit.

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [donaldu trumpu (a memoir) the second edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760281) by [shreddedapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shreddedapple/pseuds/shreddedapple)




End file.
